


Unicorns And Angels

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Tucker/Phlox. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Opening the door to their quarters, Phlox was surprised to see the room was dark. Moving further in, he saw a pale glow. Closer, he realized it was his husband, watching a movie. On the screen, a pale young woman with white hair stood on a balcony overlooking the seas.

"What is this, Kee?"

"Hey love, " Trip stopped the movie and held out his arms. "I'm in a mood, come sit down. I woke up wanted to see animated classes. I pulled out 'The Hobbit', 'Peter Pan', this one, and something a bit more adult, 'Wizards'."

"And this?" Phlox asked slipping into Trip's arms.

"'The Last Unicorn'. One of my sister's favorites. Mine too. I love your timing, lover."

Phlox lays his head down on Trip's shoulder, "Oh? Why?"

"Yeah," Wrapping arms around Phlox, "See, Prince Lir is in love with that girl, Amalthea. He's a knight, it's all he knows how to do. Be brave, fight dragons, be noble. He hasn't known anything else. It's all he is or ever will be. Anyways, the next part is him singing, trying to tell her he loves her."

"You are a romantic, Kee." Phlox muses.

"Yeah but only in here where no one can see me 'cept you."

"I see." Closing his eyes, Phlox listened as the movie started. A man started singing.

> I've had the time to write a book about  
> The way you've act and feel   
> but I haven't a single paragraph  
> Words get in the way  
> Anyway I love you  
> That's all I got to tell you  
> That's all I got to say
> 
> I'm not a man of poetry  
> Words   
> They run from me  
> They fly from me.

In the darkness they watched as Almathea discovered herself, as she ran through the ballroom a shade of unicorn following after. They watched as she faced the Red Bull, as she freed the other unicorns.

"She reminds me of you, Lox."

"Well, I am not a beautiful young human woman with flowing silver hair, nor a white horse with a horn." He replied.

"Nope but you are beautiful. What I meant is that Amalthea is aloof or rather she acts that way. Sometimes you do to, like you are outside whatever is happening or you step back. But you are both so amazing. She's a unicorn, you are an angel. Gorgeous."

"I don't have wings."

"Perhaps not but do you remember treating me for narcosis at Heinlein Base a few years ago?" Trip asked, using a finger to tickle Phlox's neck."

"I do remember a young man, yes?"

"That was me. When I woke up, you were standing over me. Those beautiful eyes of yours just filled my entire vision. I didn't want you to move, but you did. In that moment, you became my angel. I knew one day, I'd try to be worthy of you." Trip uses a finger to turn Phlox to face him, kissing him.

"T'Keyna Keeani."

"Love you too, Angel. What do you wanna watch next?"


End file.
